


Lying Is The Most Fun A Boy Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

by ConlonsSlingshot



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cheating, Gay, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sorry, Italian Race, M/M, Race just wants to be happy, Sassy Race, Sensitive Spot, Singer Race, Songfic, gay beans, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlonsSlingshot/pseuds/ConlonsSlingshot
Summary: Race had conveniently avoided Spot for a whole week after their breakup and the gathering at the karaoke bar was the last place he thought he’d bump into him again. Race had refused to join the group on any group outings for the precise reason that he didn’t want to see Spot, but the karaoke gatherings were Race’s domain. Racetrack Higgins was The King of Karaoke and Spot NEVER attended the group’s bi-weekly trip to the karaoke bar, even when the two were together, so it was safe to say Race was comfortable joining his friends without the worry that Spot would show up. But of course, Spot Conlon defied all expectations and there he sat, nursing a whisky beside his adoptive brother Crutchie, a fact that irked Race even more.-Or the one where Race chooses a karaoke song to be as salty as he can at Spot, without anybody else noticing, and how it got them back together.Lying is the most fun a boy can have without taking his clothes off after all.





	Lying Is The Most Fun A Boy Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic so be nice *insert puppy dog eyes*  
> I love these fools and they just deserve happiness.

Racetrack was totally over his breakup with Spot Conlon- or rather he would pretend so until he actually was.

It had been exactly one week since it had happened. Race had turned up at Spot’s apartment an hour earlier than he usually would to surprise him and instead, it was Race who was surprised. Spot was not the only occupant of his king-sized bed. There were shouts and tears and a whole lot of emotion, and the young boy caught in the cross-fire simply looked confused- due to the fact that he didn’t know Spot Conlon was taken, which was a misconception spread across all of New York. But just because their relationship was a secret did not mean that Spot had free reign to cheat, obviously.

Race ran out of that apartment and he never looked back. He had conveniently avoided Spot for the whole week and the gathering at the karaoke bar was the last place he thought he’d bump into him again. Race had refused to join the group on any group outings for the precise reason that he didn’t want to see Spot, but the karaoke gatherings were Race’s domain. Spot NEVER attended the group’s bi-weekly trip to the karaoke bar, even when the two were together, so it was safe to say Race was comfortable joining his friends without the worry that Spot would show up. But of course, Spot Conlon defied all expectations and there he sat, nursing a whisky beside his adoptive brother Crutchie, a fact that irked Race even more.

The problem with their secret relationship was that Race couldn’t tell all of their friends what a bad guy Spot really was, without having to explain that they were in a relationship for eleven months, and this meant Race had nobody to support him in ignoring Spot.

When Race took a seat at the opposite side of the table, Jack quirked a brow in his direction, “I’m not saying you stink or anything Race, but you don’t normally sit down this end. Why aren’t you taking the head of the table? Why is our very own King of Karaoke relinquishing his throne to a mere mortal such as Spot Conlon?”

This was enough to capture Spot’s attention, but he seemed determined not to meet Race’s eyes, and that was when Race made a decision. Race was going to make Spot regret turning up at all. He morphed his voice into a sweet innocent tone and glanced over to Jack before looking to Spot, “I don’t know Kelly, I just thought that since we have a new face joining us tonight, we may as well give him the VIP treatment, right Spot?” Spot replied with a non-committal grunt, meeting his eyes for only a second before he went back to nursing his drink.

As the sign-up sheet for the karaoke was passed around the bar, Race was racking his brain for the perfect song. He wanted one that could simultaneously sound great, show Spot what he was missing and most importantly dig at Spot with as much salt as Race could muster. When the sheet reached their table, Race was the last to take the sheet and sign his name, the chosen song a far stretch from the ukulele ballads Race normally performed.

About an hour later, when the other tenants of the bar had performed, Blink and Mush had sung and duet and Jack, Davey and Crutchie had performed their rendition of Candy Store (with Jack as Chandler, Davey as Duke and Crutchie as McNamara), the DJ called out, “And next up we have Racetrack with a song that I can’t be bothered to name because the title is too long.”

The group erupted into applause, just like they had with their other friends and Race slowly made his way up to the stage, taking the mic in hand. “Hiya guys! I’m gunna be singing ‘Lying is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off’ by Panic! At the Disco and… I hope you all have as much fun as I do!”

There was another applause before Race started singing, staring right at Spot as he did.

> **_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_ **
> 
> **_Am I who you think about in bed?_ **
> 
> **_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress?_ **

Race ran his free hand through his hair and started tapping his other hand onto the microphone, along with the beat of the backing track as he sung.

> **_Then think of what you did_ **
> 
> **_And how I hope to God he was worth it_ **
> 
> **_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin_ **

Race could physically see Spot tense as he looked up to meet Race’s gaze and the expression of shock already settled on his features was thrilling to Race’s senses. He looked away from Spot, walking to the left side of the stage for the bridge of the song.

> **_I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_ **
> 
> **_Than any boy you’ll ever meet_ **
> 
> **_Sweetie you had me_ **

Race looked back at Spot on this line, a malicious smirk evident on his face.

> **_Boy I was it, look past the sweat_ **
> 
> **_A better love deserving of_ **
> 
> **_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_ **
> 
> **_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_ **

To Race, it felt like they were the only people in the room, like this game was being played to his advantage, but a whoop from Jack’s direction brought Race back to the room, and Race gave the whole room his attention again, transferring into his falsetto.

> **_Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_ **
> 
> **_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_ **
> 
> **_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_ **

Other people in the bar had started crowding the dance floor in front of the stage and so had most of Race’s friend but Spot remained glued to his seat, watching Race and wanting to both scream at him and run from the room at the same time.

> **_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_ **
> 
> **_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_ **

In the small break before the next verse, Race raised his brow in Spot’s direction, which was met with subtle moody shake of the head. They held each other’s eye contact as Race sung the next verse.

> **_So I guess we’re back to us_ **
> 
> **_Oh cameraman, swing the focus_ **
> 
> **_In case I lost my train of thought_ **
> 
> **_Where was it that we last left off?_ **
> 
> **_Let’s pick up pick up._ **
> 
> **_Oh now I do recall we were just getting to the part_ **
> 
> **_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick_ **

Spot made a movement to stand up and bolt from the room, but Race intensified his gaze and the next words worked all too perfectly to stop Spot’s intentions.

> _**I hope you didn’t expect to get all of the attention** _
> 
> _**Now let’s not get selfish** _
> 
> _**Did you really think I’d let you kill this chorus?** _

With the whole group dancing on the dance floor and Spot being the only person sat at the table, nobody was there to notice the staring match that was taking place, nor the glass that was nearly being crushed by Spots fist.

> _**Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster** _
> 
> _**So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls** _
> 
> _**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?** _
> 
> _**So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls** _
> 
> _**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?** _

At this point, a sort of sadness had coupled the anger on Spot’s face and he looked back down to his glass to keep himself from making a scene. To say the song struck a chord with Spot would be an understatement, and if anything, it destroyed the last bit of justification Spot had that he wasn’t a complete villain. It forced Spot into reflecting on his actions- something he had avoided doing completely- and that made Spot want to punch a wall. Or Race’s face.

> **_Dance to this beat_ **
> 
> **_Dance to this beat_ **
> 
> **_Dance to this beat_ **
> 
> **_Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster faster_ **
> 
> **_Let’s get these teen heart beating faster_ **

As the song slowed down, and Race watched the anger on Spot’s face be replaced with a complete detachment, he started to regret his choice. If Race were over Spot, this wouldn’t have been an issue, but Race was still entirely in love with him, and Race found It incredibly difficult to keep up his strong defenses as he continued the song.

> **_I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_ **
> 
> **_Than any boy you’ll ever meet_ **
> 
> **_Sweetie you had me_ **
> 
> **_Boy I was it, look past the sweat_ **
> 
> **_A better love deserving of_ **
> 
> **_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_ **
> 
> **_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_ **

Race couldn’t look at Spot any longer as it was starting to make him want to comfort him, which was not the point of this. Race was meant to hate Spot. Spot was meant to be crying right now. He deserved it.

> **_Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_ **
> 
> _**So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls** _
> 
> _**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?** _
> 
> _**So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls** _
> 
> _**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?** _
> 
> _**So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls** _
> 
> _**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?** _
> 
> _**Dance to this beat** _
> 
> _**And hold a lover close** _

On the final line, the two’s eyes met again and Race’s throat constricted over the last four words, causing his voice to break slightly. As the crowd erupted into cheers, the main volume from his friends, Race watched Spot walk out of the bar looking completely defeated. Race had another decision to make right there and then. He could walk down from the stage and join his friends, or he could screw himself up even more and follow Spot. Race was the only person who knew Spot. He might’ve even known Spot more than Spot knew himself and that knowledge made Race all the more aware Spot was bound to do something stupid if he was left alone, so Race hurried down from the stage. He blanked his friends congratulating him on another wonderful performance, and shrugged off the claps on the back because Race was bee lining through the crowd and out of the door.

Once Race had stepped out of the building and turned the corner to the smoking area, he was deftly slammed against the wall, an accusatory finger on his chest and a red -faced Spot Conlon in front of him. “How FUCKING dare you. Why the fuck would you do that?” Spot shouted and anybody else would have been scared, hell Race would’ve been scared a few months ago, but now it was different. Spot was in the wrong and Spot’s tear stained cheeks lessened the blow of fear dramatically.

“How dare I?” Race contested, his poker face being used to its highest capacity, “Are you going to sue me for singing a song?”

Spot grunted, shoving Race by the shoulders, even though he was backed against a wall already, “You know that it was more than that Antonio. We both know exactly what that was. My fucking brother was in the room for goodness sake!”

Race shrugged, still acting nonchalant about the situation. Spot did not need to know Race was just as broken as Spot, nor did he need to know that the intimacy of their bodies was setting Race’s skin alight, “Maybe your brother should know you’re cheating scum. Maybe they all should- I’m tired of you getting away with it. I’m tired of the fact that you’ve lost nothing and I’ve lost _everything_.”

The change in Spot’s manner was evident. As soon as those words fell from Race’s lips, Spot shrunk in on himself and stepped back, breaking off any contact they had prior. His eyes fell to the floor as he replied shakily, “I have not lost nothing. I’ve lost you. I lost the love of my life and I lost my best friend, so don’t you dare say I’ve lost nothing.”

Race might’ve started pitying Spot, but he still had his morals, and he still knew this was Spot’s fault, “But it was-“

“No. I’m not finished Tony,” Spot interjected, staring at the ground with an intensity that could create a mine shaft, “Every word you sung was true. It was and always will be you and only you. If I could go back and stop myself, I would Race. I would rather be killed than do that again. To do that to you was the worst thing I’ve ever done in my life and I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I’m begging you, please don’t block me out again. I need you in my life Antonio. I cannot function without you.”

Race’s face had softened considerably from its former poker face, and his voice came out almost hopelessly, “Why didn’t you come after me? Why didn’t you call?”

“I did! I did both of those things, but you were too fast and you didn’t pick up.” Spot replied quickly, looking back up to Race desperately.

“You didn’t call. I didn’t get a call from you.”

Spot hurriedly pulled his phone out of his back pocket and thrusted it into Race’s hands, where indeed there were twelve outgoing calls to Race’s phone. But Race was certain he had not received one call in their week apart, but Spot’s phone was all the proof he needed.

Race’s love and desperation for Spot outweighed his own pride and sense of justice, and it took seconds for Race to back Spot against the opposite wall, his palms either side of his head, as he dove down and kissed Spot with all of the pent-up emotion from his week alone. It was full of hate, and anger, and loneliness, followed by desperation and care, but most importantly it was full of love and passion, and both parties were breathless as they parted.

“Mi sei mancata.” They whispered in sync, which forced a giggle from Race’s lips, flattered that Spot had remembered the few Italian lessons Race had given him. Spot enclosed his arms around the taller boy’s waist and whispered into his neck with purpose, “I’m so, so, so, sorry Antonio Higgins and I will tell you that every day for the rest of my life.”

Race ran his hand through Spots dark hair with another small giggle, “Please don’t Sean, it’ll get grating very quickly. You can, however, make me breakfast and tell me how much you love and worship me every morning though.”

“Fat chance asshole.” Spot grunted affectionately.

This was met by a smile from Race, who cupped Spot’s cheeks and pulled his face up for another, much slower kiss. “I love you Sean Conlon. Don’t ever make me doubt that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy leaving some comments to let me know whether this is any good or not? Love you <3


End file.
